The Blood Of Lions
by Bookwormchick7
Summary: Two mysterious girls arrive in the Seireitei from a district far from the north. Pasts shrouded in secrets and hearts locked from life on the road they reach out to the soul reapers with the goal of becoming soul reapers themselves. love, family, courage
1. Chapter 1

Two women walked toward the west gate.

"Are you sure about this?" the smaller one whispered to the older one.

"Yes, this is what we must do. We have spent all this time preparing, we cannot waste time going through a tedious academy. We know we are strong. We know we can excel. They will only believe us if we show them. You remember the plan?"

"Yes."

As the two approached the giant that guarded the gate, the taller one cried out,

"Jidanbo! Gatekeeper! We need to have an audience with a Captain. Will you give them this message or must we defeat you in battle to be let in?"

"Huh?" the giant looked down at the women and shook his head.

"No one comes in."

"So you refuse to deliver a message?"

"Jidanbo has never been asked to give messages. Jidanbo doesn't know if he is allowed. Jidanbo isn't allowed inside the Gate so he thinks not."

"Jidanbo, can you lift the gate and let us deliver this message," the taller woman held up a scroll, "Or must we defeat you?"

"No one comes in. You must defeat me. But that is a good joke! Two little girls defeating Jidanbo! Ha Ha! You are funny!" The gatekeeper let out raucous laughter.

"I pray, Gatekeeper, that you do not judge us based on appearance. Does this mean that you accept our challenge?"

"Yes, little girls. Be careful that you don't die. I don't want to kill you."

"We are not helpless little girls, Jidanbo. Please be warned."

"Are you ready?" the tall woman turned to her companion.

"Yes."

"Hurry little girls, I'm waiting for your first strike."

"As you wish Gatekeeper."

The smaller woman pulled a short sword out of her sleeve and the older woman slid off her Kimono to reveal a tight black qipao that cut off at the knee, black leggings cover her legs and a white belt held on a long raper-like blade. She drew the sword from it's sheath and held the cold metal to her lips whispering,

"Raikou-Touzoku be with me." Her companion held her blade's hilt to her forehead whispering,

"Iryujon-no-kiri let us fight."

In an instant they were upon the behemoth. Jidanbo only had an breath to draw his axes and block the first attack launched by the older woman. He felt a stabbing pain in his right heal. Looking down he saw a slash from the younger one's short blade. He roared with pain.

"You tricked me! You are warriors!"

"Did we ever say we weren't? We even warned you." the younger one said as she dashed to the giant's other leg. Jidanbo dug his cleaver into the ground narrowly missing the girl but effectively blocking her path. But the next thing he knew the older one slashed above his eye. It was a shallow cut but she had never meant it to be deep. The gash started gushing blood, blinding the giant in one eye. The more he rubbed at the blood the more came out. Both women lept back away from the giant for a moment.

"I don't think I can seal all of him." the younger one panted out.

"just get his weapons, that will be enough to disable him."

The pair jumped apart again and the elder ran at Jidanbo. He came down with one cleaver and the woman jumped and pushed off of the top of the giant weapon rocketing herself higher to Jidanbo's head. The moment the woman was clear the younger one pulled back one arm from her sword as if it was a bow. Two fingers extended from her back hand and she whispered a chant,

"Give the chains of the hell hounds a new grasp, out of the earth make bonds of iron. Bakudo 34." she lowered the blade of her weapon so it pointed at Jidanbo's wrist the sphere of light around her fingertips shot down the length of the blade and became larger finally hitting Jidanbo's wrist, chaining it with light to the ground.

"What?" Jidanbo screamed, "Why can't I move my wrist! Why?" he pulled at his arm dropping his other ax. The young girl pulled back and whispered again,

"Encase with steal that which should be taken, let the walls be of iron. Bakudo 12." the spell shot again through the sword becoming magnified and encased the other ax within green walls. Jidanbo turned to see his ax out of reach and sealed away. He screamed with rage at being weaponless.

The taller woman whispered in his ear.

"You had forgotten about me." and held the blade of her sword to his throat. She was perched on his shoulder hanging on to his ear.

"One move and I could slit your throat." Jidanbo nodded, his eyes rolled back to try to see her. The woman on the ground shouted up at Jidanbo.

"Do you accept your defeat and will you open the gate as according to your code?"

"Y-Yes!" Jidanbo's Adam's apple rose to brush by the blade edge.

"And do you agree to not harm us when we let you go?"

"Yes! J-Jidanbo will open the gate and not hurt the warrior women. Jidanbo promises!"

"Alright." the tall girl removed her sword and slid it back into it's sheath. She gracefully jumped down and landed in front of Jidanbo. She grabbed her kimono from the ground and slid it back on. The younger girl slowly approached Jidanbo's ankles where she had cut him. A light emanated around her hands as she hovered over the cuts. They quickly healed over.

"Jidanbo, lift me to your face." she said kindly. The giant did so and she quickly healed the cut above his eye. Jidanbo replaced her on the ground and she undid the kido holding his wrist and ax.

"Why do the warrior women help Jidanbo after beating him?" Jidanbo asked feeling his newly healed forehead.

"We do not seek to make enemies but allies, we do not wish to kill unless forced to. Jidanbo, we need you to open the gate now. Could you do that for us?" the older woman kindly asked the large gatekeeper.

"Yes. I will open the gate."

The giant leaned down and with a great heave began to open the massive gate.

When it was a fourth of the way up the two women walked under.

"Thank you Jidanbo!" the younger girl shouted back and the gate fell once more.

"Hush, they approach." the eldest woman whispered to her companion.

"Alright."

The pair stood still as a unit of soul reapers surrounded them.

"Who are you? How did you get in? What do you want?" the leader of the unit called out to them. The women raised there hands up in a universal signal of surrender.

"We wish to speak to Captain Ukitake. We come here humbly with that request. My name is Rose Fiorito and my companion is Tiffany Aurora. We have a message to deliver to him." again the elder girl held out the scroll.

"How did you get through the gate?" the leader asked.

"We challenged Jidanbo and won, as per his code he let us through."

"You expect us to believe that two _**girls**_ defeated Jidanbo? And more you are civilians. Now how did you actually get in?"

"You don't believe us, of course." Rose turned to the younger girl, "Tiff we shall have to show them. You," she turned to the unit leader, "have your two strongest men come forward. We challenge them. A fair fight, the first pair to be disarmed or at their opponent's mercy lose. Do you agree?"

The leader laughed,

"You expect us to fight a pair of civilian girls? Well fine then, but we won't go easy on you. Men, who will fight with me against these two 'fearsome warriors'?" his tone was disparaging. Tiffany's jaw tensed and hands clenched.

"Peace Tiff, we shall show them." Rose whispered, "Just be on your guard."

"Yes, Rose." She whispered back. A big man came from the unit, his muscles looked unnaturally large and he had his hair shaved flat on top. He towered over Rose's five-eight frame by a good six inches.

"I shall fight the scary women!" he laughed at his own joke along with most of the unit.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked. The men turned to them, "Alright, Tiff..." the younger woman nodded. She pulled her sword from her sleeve and Rose shed her kimono again (startling the all-male unit), she drew her rapier from its sheath and held it to her lips again.

"They have Zanpakuto!" the leader cried.

"Raikou-Touzoku be with me."

"Iryujon-no-kiri let us fight." they were upon the two men in an instant. These men were faster than Jidanbo. Rose went for the larger man, Tiffany the unit leader. Rose and the large man went to it with swords flying. The man was purely offensive. But she parried his blows easily.

_His movements are so slow and big. He has so many openings. Let's have a little __fun. _

Rose smiled a cold smile. She lunged at the man slashing him cross the chest. The wound was shallow but the big man was still very surprised. The next opening he left was at his ankle, Rose stabbed it: not deep, but enough to hurt. Blood covered the tip of her saber. The man roared in pain.

Tiffany circled the unit leader. He pulled his thick Zanpakuto from it's sheath and held it in readiness.

"Go ahead girl, I'm waiting." Tiffany whispered to quiet for him to hear,

"Shakkaho, hado 31." the red ball of energy was magnified through the blade of Iryujon-no-kiri and fired toward the leader. He narrowly dodged and turned to scoff at Tiffany but she wasn't there he turned in time to see her slash down his arm with her short sword.

_There isn't enough room here to use kido more than a little, Iryujon-no-kiri forgive me. I must use more short range weapons. _

Tiffany slid her Zanpakuto back into the sheath in her sleeve and pulled out two daggers. She held one in each hand. Again they circled each other. She lunged at him and slashed at his shoulder he parried with his sword. Tiffany guarded herself well. Using her smaller frame to her advantage, she slid under the leader and slashed his back.

"Ahh!"

Rose was having a time of it. She was finally fighting a soul reaper and she had already figured out how to beat him. He had dozens of cuts and slashes in various places. However, the man's movements were slowing and she was growing bored with the fight.

Tiffany was fast; before the man had had time to fully turn around she had slashed his Achilles' tendons thus rendering him immobile. He screamed in pain.

"Bind him, Sai Bakudo 1." she whispered and the man's arms clamped behind his back. He dropped his sword. He was defenseless, now completely at Tiffany's mercy.

Rose was going to end this. The large man was breathing heavily and he had blood running all over his body. She lept into the air just as his sword came around in a sideways arc and used the blade as a spring board jumping over the large man to get behind him. The sword skittered out of the man's hands from the unexpected pressure at the tip. Rose landed behind him gracefully bringing the sword to his throat.

"About time you finished." Tiffany called over from where she held one dagger to the leader's neck. She had finished a few minutes earlier.

"You're done already? Damn."

"You would have beat me if you hadn't played with him so much. Look at all those scratches you put on him that needn't be there."

"I suppose." she then turned to the leader, "Do you accept your defeat?"

"Yes." he choked out between gritted teeth.

"Will you take us to Captain Ukitake?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Now let's see to these injuries." both Rose and Tiffany went about healing the two soul reapers they had defeated. When the leader stood up after his tendons had been healed he asked,

"Why did you heal us? We could have attacked you right after."

"Because," Rose stood up from healing the big man, "We trust that we have proven ourselves and that you wouldn't dishonor yourself by resorting to dirty tricks in front of your men." Rose knelt and wiped the blood off her sword, stood, and sheathed it. She slid her kimono on again, thankful that she had tossed it to a patch of grass and not sullied it in the dusty road.

"Now would you please take us to Captain Ukitake?"

The two beaten men stood to look at their unit. The rest of the squad were gawping at the two women. Neither of them even had a scratch, the younger one wasn't even sweating. They had all fought there unit commander before and lost, yet this girl beat him in a few minutes.

"Yes, come with us." the unit commander sighed and turned to lead them to the squad 13 barracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captain Jushiro Ukitake of squad 13 was sitting in his office doing paperwork when Kiyone and Sentaro burst in unceremoniously.

"Captain!" Kiyone yelled, "Two mysterious women have arrived and demand to see you!"

"That's not fair! I wanted to tell the Captain!" Sentaro exclaimed, "Captain they apparently defeated Jidanbo in battle as well as the fifteenth seat of squad ten and another of his officers who intercepted them after they came through the west gate."

"How bad were the injuries of the defeated officers?" Ukitake looked up in alarm.

"That's the thing Captain," Kiyone interrupted Sentaro, "Apparently right after the battles the girls healed their opponents. They have Zanpakuto but they aren't soul reapers."

"Did you get their names?"

"The younger one is Tiffany Aurora and the older one is Rose Fiorito." at that last name Ukitake stiffened.

"Fiorito, you say. Where are they now?"

"Outside your quarters Sir, waiting for you."

"Are they now... I'll see them. Kiyone, Sentaro, stay here. This may be a private matter. However, stay close, I may need you."

"Yes Sir." they answered in sync, glaring at each other.

Ukitake opened the door of his office to find the two women siting on the ground in the seiza style. When he appeared they quickly went into dogeza in a show of great respect to the Captain.

"Please sit up." Ukitake took a seat on the platform from the stairs going to his office, "From what I hear you need to speak with me and you cannot do that when your face is in the ground." he smiled disarmingly.

"Captain Ukitake, we have come here with a very important request." Rose said once they had straitened up.

"My name is Rose Fiorito and this is my companion Tiffany Aurora. I wonder if you remember my brother? He was in your squad a few years ago. His name was Micheal Fiorito."

"Yes I remember him, he was a very capable soul reaper, I'm sorry about what happened to him. Please take my condolences, however late."

"Yes, thank you. Well, to prove my identity and that of the brother I claim I brought this." Rose held out the scroll.

"It's a letter he wrote to me while serving under you." You stood and walked to the Captain, bowed and handed him the scroll. He scanned it quickly and nodded.

"I believe you are who you say you are. Now what have you come here for?"

"We wish to join the Court Guard Squads."

"Why did you not enroll in the Academy? That's what it's there for."

"Do you remember the fire that occurred in the northern Districts about seven years ago?"

"Yes, It wiped out quite a lot including a few promising clans."

"That fire wiped out my clan, and in a way it was right that it did, because a man from our faction started it. He was a third son on my father's side and so he would never get the little power that our clan possessed. My uncle was a radical and devised a plot to take the our title by... removing all those who currently had power: My Father, Mother, Eldest brother, his older brother, and me. His plan was simple: burn the house with us in it. The fire caught more than it should have and burned many other homes and buildings. I was lucky enough to get out of the house fast enough and run. And I took Tiffany with me."

"Yes, what is your connection to this?" Ukitake turned to look at the younger girl.

"My family was a lesser clan to Rose's. We had always been the staff at the house of Fiorito but this was by choice more than force. Our families grew bonded together by time, but my family would never take power. I was Rose's childhood play-mate and so went everywhere with her. We are as close as sisters."

"I see. But as interesting as this story is, why would it prevent you from entering the Academy?"

"Do you remember the official report about the fire? It was seen as an accident. However if someone found out it was connected to the Fiorito's, suspicion would rise against the Seireitei and the soul reapers. You must know that most of the Districts already dislike soul reapers and if it got out that someone connected to the Seireitei burned down part of a District wouldn't go over well. Also we don't know where my Uncle went. He might still be around, and who knows what would run through his head if he saw that I survived the fire. We couldn't join the Academy for safety reasons. I pushed Tiffany to join but she couldn't stand being separated."

"How did you gain Zanpakuto? And how far progressed are you in using them?"

"I was taught in my clan. We had a large library that encased many books on Spiritual Pressure, harnessing it, and kido. Tiffany is the kido expert though. As a daughter of the clan I was taught to fight and I passed on what I knew to Tiffany. She changed from a childhood play-mate to a sparring partner. We simply trained a lot. When the fire started we where in the library and we happened to grab a few books; when we set to the road those were the books we learned from and cherished. They became our Bible, Torah, and Qur'an. Lucky enough they were my brother's old Academy books." a wry smile crossed her face as this irony was explained, "We learned how to gain a Zanpakuto through them. After we learned all we could from the books we just improved our skills. We traveled around fighting those who would spar with us, trying to help people, and grow strong enough to come before you today. We have both achieved Shikai."

"May I see your blades?" Ukitake was more curious than anything else at this point.

"Of course." Tiffany pulled her short blade from her sleeve and Rose turned to where her saber lay behind her in it's sheath (you can't kneel with a saber strapped to your hip). She unsheathed it and the blade glinted bright silver. Ukitake looked first at Rose's then went to Tiffany's unusual blade.

"I've never seen a gold Zanpakuto before, and never one so short. Does it have some special properties?"

"Yes," Tiffany answered a bit shyly, "It's not the strongest physical weapon but it does have some abilities. But I'd like to keep those secret until I use it. If that's alright Captain."

"Oh yes, I understand. To many recruits want to show off and forget that surprise can be useful in battle."

You both put your Zanpakuto away and Ukitake sat for a few minutes simply thinking. Looking at the pair in front of him.

The older girl, Rose, was tall, she had brown hair that was pulled up into a clip on the back of her head with a tail of hair hanging out the bottom suggesting length. Her skin was pale with an olive tint to it. She had almond shaped brown eyes that seemed kind but also noticed everything around her; they were intelligent eyes. She had nondescript lips, her face was a rough oval with prominent cheek bones and a rounded chin. It was a very European face. A long swan-like neck ran into a thin balletic body. She did look like her brother. He too was pale and had those eyes, however his hair was darker and he was all around a thicker person, boyish and gangly while Rose looked more grown into her long graceful figure. She had an ethereality about her.

He turned to the younger girl, Tiffany. He had no reference for her. Her face was slightly heart-shaped suggesting a kind spirit. She kept large brown-black eyes turned down but whether this was from upbringing or shyness he couldn't tell. Thin glasses framed them, the black wire frames sleek and practical. Black hair fell around her face, only slightly held back by a white strip of fabric, letting the rest fall to her mid-back. Her complexion was much more traditional and eastern, the slight tan to her skin showing off youthful radiance. She was shorter that her companion. Her body was a bit more full and solid than Rose's, still thin but she had more womanly qualities that her older friend. They were both beautiful women but in such different ways.

Ukitake stood.

"I will have to talk to all the other captains about this. Until they have reached a decision you will be treated as my guests. Lieutenants Kiyone, Sentaro." his two lieutenants appeared from his office,

"Take Ms. Rose and Ms. Tiffany to my guest quarters. Treat them with respect and bring them a meal."

"Yes, Captain!" they both shouted. Ukitake turned to the women.

"I hope you will be comfortable here. I must go and request a Captain's meeting now. Please feel free to ask for anything. Kiyone and Sentaro will be watching you so if you need something ask them." Ukitake turned and went into his office. Kiyone and Sentaro motioned for them to follow.

As they walked down the hall towards the guest rooms, Kiyone asked a question,

"So what are you two here for?"

"We want to become soul reapers." The answer was short and to the point. Rose didn't want to give away too much information.

"Why not join the academy?" Sentaro asked.

"It was a matter of protection. There was a possibility of people being hurt and possible rebellion if we joined publicly." the officers' eyes widened.

"Who exactly are you?" Kiyone asked, a bit incredulous.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenants Kiyone and Sentaro was it?" they nodded, "If we are accepted into the Court Guard Squads we will reveal all, but until then, we wish to keep some measure of secrecy."

"We understand." Sentaro said, "Everyone has secrets. Here we are at the room." He slid open the door and showed the women in.

"We'll be along with some food in a few minutes."

"Alright thank you so much." the soul reapers left them alone.

Ukitake was pleading with the other Captains.

"I believe that the girls are intelligent and powerful. I know it's unorthodox to let them to the Court Guard Squads without going through the Academy first but I think they have the required abilities."

"But we can't just let them in on a whim. That would be asking for trouble." Byakuya replied.

"Obviously, so how do we verify their talents and abilities?" Toshiro asked.

"The answer, my friends, is very simple," Shunsui spoke, "we have the pair go through 13 trials, one for each division, the Captain of each division chooses the task. The trials last over thirteen days: one day per trial. If they pass at least seven of the trials they are allowed into the Court Guard Squads. How does that sound to everybody?" he looked around the rows of Captains with a slight smug look on his face. The rest of the Captains muttered among themselves.

"I agree with this plan." Captain Unohana said quietly.

"As do I." Byakuya said.

"Do the rest of the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads agree with Captain Kyoraku's suggestion?" Many Captains muttered the affirmative.

"I agree on one condition," Captain Komamura said, "We must decide on our challenges and then show them to the other Captains in another meeting. We must make sure that all the trials are challenging but not impossible. We must make it a fair trial."

"Then it is decided." Head Captain Yamamoto declared, "You will have the next few hours to prepare your challenges, we will meet again two hours after dinner. Ukitake, let the girls know the plan. Captain's Meeting dismissed."

Rose and Tiffany sat thinking. Ukitake had just told them the plan.

"Do you know if the trials will be public?" Tiffany asked quietly.

"I would say that they probably will be, but nothing is for certain. Would you prefer them public or private?"

"Public is fine." She answered, "It will give us a chance to prove ourselves to the other squads."

"Who's challenge is first?" Rose asked.

"Mine. Tomorrow you must face my challenge. But I can't tell you what it is."

"That's understandable. I presume we will advance through the squads from 13 to 1 then?"

"Yes."

"Captain Ukitake, we want to thank you. My brother always said you were the kindest Captain in the squads and now I believe him. We are truly in your debt. If there is anything you need from us please just ask." as Rose spoke Tiffany nodded.

"Really that's not necessary, but I appreciate the sentiments. I'm very glad to have met you two. While there is still time before it gets late, is there anything you would like to do? We have a few hours until dinner. Perhaps you'd like to go out and see some of the barracks or maybe the gardens?"

"A military force has gardens?" Rose was a bit incredulous.

"The Female Shinigami Society established them a little while ago. They claimed that since most of the shinigami live here full time they deserve a place of relaxation. It may seem silly but it is a great place for meditation with one's Zanpakuto or quiet thinking." Ukitake chuckled.

"I would very much like to see these gardens." Tiffany smiled, "And you Rose?"

"Yes it sounds very pleasant. Shall we go then?" Ukitake stood along with the girls.

"Yes let's." He opened the door and motioned for the two women to go through first. Each bowed their head in thanks toward him as they left. He led them a little way off to a walled off area. A gate guarded the entrance and when they entered it was as if they entered a new world.

Gone were the rows and rows of barracks, dojos, and stiff military architecture. In it's stead stood plants. Off to the left there was a hedge maze, straight ahead there were twisting pathways of pale rock surrounded by bushes and trees of every species, to the right the sound of a water feature could be heard and fruit bearing plants were abundant. Deeper in there were pools and fountains and benches along with a rock garden. Smaller, more delicate looking, buildings with decorative facades were placed intermittently to provide shade from the sun and shelter from any sudden weather. It was truly a beautiful serene place.

"Oh Captain, it's gorgeous!" Rose exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Yes it is quite beautiful." Ukitake chuckled. Tiffany just looked around with wide eyes, "Where shall we go first?"

"Let's go down this way." Tiffany started walking to the right, toward the sound of water. The small group walked for a while until they reached a small stream that flowed into a pond surrounded by benches and blossoming sakura trees. Tiffany sat on a bench under one tree and Rose wandered the edge of the pond. Ukitake sat next to Tiffany.

"So, you were the personal servant for Ms. Fiorito while at the home?"

"Less of a servant more of a lady-in-waiting. Honestly we are and always have been best friends, almost sisters. The few times she was treated as a daughter of the Fiorito's it seemed more like dress-up to us than a class difference. The Fiorito's were loved by the people because they never relied on their wealth or social influence. They would actually try to take care of the people under them. That's why the fire was such a terrible thing for the district to bear; their wonderful ruling family was gone."

"May I ask how you and Rose escaped the fire? If it's too personal don't feel compelled to answer."

After a slight hesitant pause Tiffany told her tale.

"I was only 10 or 11 years old and Rose was 13. It was late at night; we where supposed to be in bed asleep. However we had snuck out of our rooms to go read in the library. We were bookworm children, hungry for any kind of story, even histories and instructional texts. We were intensely interested in the Court Guard Squads because Rose's brother had been accepted into the squads a few months earlier and finally remembered to send us his old school books. We grabbed them and brought them back to our room. We were about to go to bed when Rose smelled something odd. She left the room telling me to stay there. A few minutes later she rushed back into the room and forced me to change into strong traveling clothes as did she. She rushed around the room putting as many things as she could into bags. She grabbed the texts we had taken, as well as more clothes and our meager savings. She grabbed the two practice swords we had and strapped them on. She gave me a pack and we rushed into the hall. The distant end of the hall was engulfed in flames. We rushed in the opposite direction, toward her parent's chamber. She posted me at the door to watch the flames while she tried to wake her parents. A few moments later she returned and I could see tears in her eyes. She shoved a small bag of money into my pack and hoisted her own. She started running. We went down the hall every room we passed Rose tried to wake whoever slept there but most of the living quarters were down on the other end of the house. The end that was already burning. We managed to save some of my family: my brother, aunt and uncle, my mother, and my youngest cousin. We ran out as the roof collapsed. The fire spread from the main house to some of the barns and neighboring houses. We tried to save them, we ran around screaming for people to get up but there is only so much seven people can do. Eventually the fire brigade came and tried to put it out, but the damage was done. When it was apparent that we could do no more, Rose collapsed. She cried and cried. I cried too, but one thing confused me: why didn't she save her parents? We were there; she had enough time to waken them, so why didn't she? Being the foolish, insensitive child I was, I asked her right there. No I didn't ask, I _accused_ her. She choked out the answer. Her parents had been stabbed in their sleep. They were still warm, she told me later. We were just too late to save them. I'm sure Rose blames herself for that still. When she had finally gotten control over herself a few days later, we told my family goodbye. It was set in her heart that she would become strong and join the squads. I followed her out of choice, I wouldn't have left her alone. And so we set out to travel and become strong. After counting what we had managed to salvage from the fire we found we had 200,200 Kan, extra clothes, the swords, seven books, and some nicknacks. We gave away the things we didn't need and traveled light. We were on the road for the seven years prior to coming here. That's basically our story. We worked where we could and trained as often as possible. We would stay in kind homes that would take us in, or we would pay for fourth rate rooms, or the streets were always there. We camped a lot too. There's only two things Rose will never answer questions about, her parents death and what she saw in the hall right before the fire started. Even I don't know about that."

there was a silence as Tiffany's story ended.

"I'm sorry. That's a heavy burden for young women to bear. I'm sorry I don't really know what to say." Ukitake looked at Tiffany with a mixture of sympathy, sadness, and pity in his eyes.

"Then don't say anything. And do not pity us." Tiffany turned to face Ukitake completely, "We have grown through this. We are all we have and it is enough for us. We are stronger now, we are well traveled, and we are much wiser than some people twice our ages. We have a chance for our dream before us. We deserve no pity." there was a fierce determined fire in Tiffany's eyes and a slight smile on her face.

Rose wandered the bank of the pond, watching as petals floated in the crystal water and Koi fish swam under them. A gentle breeze blew through the garden and she closed her eyes, letting the air wash over her. She reached up and removed the clip from her hair. The chocolatey brown strands fell, free from their previous constriction. Her hair danced around her face and neck as the wind played with it. She turned to look back at Tiffany and Captain Ukitake. Tiff was talking, not something she normally did right after meeting someone. Rose smiled. Tiffany must have been very taken with the Captain. Rose saw Ukitake say something and Tiffany giggled cutely. Oh yes Tiff must have been very taken. Rose smiled a small smile to herself. It was about time Tiff had some kind of romance in her life. Something, at least, to make her happy. She felt guilty for dragging Tiff along on her quest. She wanted her sister to be happy. She just hoped that Tiff wouldn't fall for anyone in the squads before they knew for sure if they would be allowed in. Especially with the challenges being so open. For all they knew they could be fighting Ukitake tomorrow.

"SHUHEI, LOOK OUT!" Rose heard a shout beside her and turned only to be slammed in the chest by a rather large frame. Rose flew back and onto the ground. A heavy body was on top of her. She open her eyes from the collision and saw a spiky black head of hair face down in her chest. She could feel her face flushing a deep red. The owner of the head of hair pushed his torso off of her with his arms. Realizing he had knocked over a woman the man's face began to flush as well. He quickly rolled all the way off her and stood. He reached down and offered a hand to Rose, who had by now push herself up on one arm. She grabbed the proffered hand and he hoisted her up. Rose noticed the strength that the leanly muscled arm hid.

"I am so sorry..." the man began but was cut off by the owner of the to-late warning cry appearing.

"Who'd you knock over Shuhei? Oh! She's a lady!" a red haired soul reaper asked loudly.

"Renji would you please shut up." Shuhei rubbed his temples then turned back to Rose.

"I am so sorry about that Miss...?"

"Rose Fiorito." Rose managed to squeak out. If she had one downfall it was the fact that Rose was immensely shy when face to face with attractive men.

"Miss Fiorito, please accept my apology." Shuhei

"O-of course. It was just an accident." Rose turned her head so a curtain of hair covered her blushing face. It was then that Renji returned.

"So who's the chick?" he asked Shuhei. A bit putout that this other man was talking as if she wasn't there, Rose briefly got over her shyness.

"My name is Rose Fiorito. If you have questions ask them to me yourself not through your unobservant friend." she crossed her arms over her chest. Renji's eyes just kinda bugged out and his eyebrows rose.

"Oh are you hurt or anything, Miss Fiorito?" Shuhei was blushing again at the

name and carefully looked Rose over trying to covertly make sure that she wasn't hurt. Smiling Rose turned away from Renji.

"No, I'm fine. It takes a lot more than a little bump to hurt me." at this moment Tiffany and Ukitake came over. Tiffany was at a run but the Captain was at a more sedate pace.

"Rose! Are you alright? We saw what happened."

"Yes, I'm alright. Don't worry, you know I'm tougher than that." Rose grabbed her clip and put her hair up again.

"I just don't want you to get hurt before the contest tomorrow."

"Wait, you are the two in the challenges tomorrow?" Renji exclaimed, "Girls? The possible new recruits are girls?"

"Is there a problem with that... Renji, was it?" He nodded.

"It's not a problem I just didn't expect girls."

"Well would you like a little exposition to reaffirm your trust in the 13 captains' decision?"

"Are you suggesting a fight?"

"Yes. A very simple duel. The first to get a touch anywhere on the other is the victor. A touch constitutes a prick anywhere on the opponents body. Do you agree?"

"You're on." Renji grinned.

"Captain Ukitake would you mind judging the duel?" Rose turned to the Captain.

"Not at all."

"Alright let's get this finished quickly." Rose slid off her kimono, again startling the men surrounding her, "Tiff, would you mind taking this?" Tiffany grabbed the kimono.

Rose and Renji backed up from each other. At Ukitake's first signal they drew their swords. At the next they began to circle each other.

"Ladies first." Renji smiled.

"Why thank you." Rose whispered. She darted forward and almost, but not quite, touched his nose with the tip of her sword. She jumped away.

"Isn't it dangerous to leave an opening?" Rose questioned.

"Hnn." Renji just grunted. He had been surprised at the speed of her first strike. He lunged next. Rose dodged seemingly effortlessly. They continued in a very precise dance. Each dodging at the best moment, both lunging sharply. It stretched on for minutes, silently dancing around each others' swords. Rose looked like water as she flowed from stance to stance. Renji was hard and violent in his actions. They fit each others' moves perfectly. At one point they crossed swords.

"Nice tattoos." Rose whispered looking at his neck and forehead. A bit taken aback from a complement in the midst of battle, Renji lept back landing hard, rocking forward to his knees. At that moment Rose lept forward. In an instant it was over. Rose had the point of her sword poking into the flesh above Renji's heart. But he wasn't frowning or angry. In fact he was smirking. The tip of his own sword was slightly pressing into Rose's left hip. As the two realized what had happened they both turned to Ukitake for a ruling. Everyone waited with baited breath.

"I would have to say that the match is a tie. As close as I could figure you both touched at the same moment."

There was quiet for a moment. Then Rose began to chuckle. She raised her free hand to her mouth as she did so and soon it was contagious the others began to laugh as well, even Renji. Rose backed away and sheathed her Zanpakuto. Renji stood and sheathed his as well.

"Congrats Miss. Fiorito. You just landed a death hit on the Lieutenant of Squad 6." Shuhei said.

"The L-lieutenant?" Rose turned to Renji who was looking proud of himself.

"Yes, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Shuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of Squad 9."

"And I'm Renji Abarai Lieutenant of Squad 6." He gave Rose a crooked smile and her shyness returned.

"I-I'm Rose Fiorito. This is Tiffany Aurora. We are the two competitors in tomorrow's challenges."

"Well I'm glad we have such capable contestants." Shuhei commented, "I trust that your companion is also strong."

"Yes. Tiffany is extremely talented. Maybe even better than I am."

"You've been fighting longer than I have Rose!" Tiff said, downplaying the comment.

"Does that really matter? We of all people should know that age does not equal ability."

"True. Well now that you're alright I'm going to go and talk with Captain Ukitake. Is that okay?"

"That's fine." Rose smiled as she watched the two walk back to their bench and resume the conversation they had had before the disturbance.

"Miss. Fiorito?" Rose turned to Shunsui.

"Yes?"

"As an apology for knocking you down, would you like us to escort you around the garden for a while?" He scratched the back of his neck and looked everywhere but at Rose.

"I think I would like that very much." Rose blushed a little, "Speaking of which, what were you doing that led to you knocking me over anyway?"

"That was kinda my fault," Renji came up on Rose's other side, "we were practicing futsal. Our team has a game coming up in a week. I kicked the ball a little too hard and it went into the pond a second after Shuhei ran into you. I think it's downstream by now though." He motioned to the brook that ran from the pool.

"I see."

"Well Miss. Fiorito, where would you like to go?" Shuhei asked.

"Please, just Rose. I'm not a noble lady or anything like that. But the hedge maze seems awfully nice. Let's go there."

"Alright." Shuhei offered an arm and Rose took it blushing. Renji just followed behind.

They walked around for a while enjoying the spring weather.

"So where are you from?"

"District 56 in the north."

"Wasn't that the District that had that terrible fire?"

"Yes. It was devastating." Rose looked away.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No it's not your fault, you didn't know." Rose gave him a weak smile, "So what are the squads like? Are they very strict? What's the food like? Are the barracks comfortable? What kind of training do you do? What are the Captains like?" her eyes grew wide and curious.

"Okay, okay. Well the squads are set up like this..."

_Author's Note_

Dear Lord in heaven... X_X (is dead)

This is soooo late! God I'm sorry guys! This was supposed to be out last week! And congratulate yourselves because you just read 10 pages of open office word format.

I honestly wanted to post this earlier around page 5, but God it would. NOT. CUT OFF! yea so you have two chapters worth here. I'll try to break things off better I swear! Next chap should be out in a few days. Remember: comments=love ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tiffany giggled as she watched Rose walk away with the two men.

"Is something funny?" Ukitake asked.

"Rose says she'll never fall in love but I don't believe it. She's had so much bad luck in that department she's lost hope. Rose's a talented fighter, she can sing, dance, and perform. She's intelligent, both streetwise and book-smart. She knows how to take calculated risks and she has a strategy for fighting anyone. She thinks about deep physiological questions and actually makes sense. And yet make her interact romantically with men and she's like a school girl, all blushes and nonsense. It makes me laugh every time. Rose says she doesn't need love: that she doesn't want it, but I see the romance novels she tries to hide from me. She wants to be loved; she's just too stubborn and embarrassed to admit it. I'm hoping if we are accepted into the squads we'll actually stay in the same place and she can get to know people. Rose is suspicious of everyone naturally. God knows we've had enough scrapes over the years to prove her suspicions hundreds of times over. She's a very protective person both of herself, her feelings, and of people she loves or respects. Basically you get one chance with her: if she takes to you, you have a friend till death. However if you do something to tick her off, watch yourself. Rose's cold stares and razor sharp comments are worse than any knife. Oh but Captain! I must be boring you with this prattle." Tiffany blushed a little.

"Oh not at all." Ukitake turned to see a figure standing on the path beside their bench.

"Byakuya, hello. Allow me to introduce Ms. Tiffany Aurora. She and her companion are the competitors in the challenges. Ms. Tiffany, this is Captain Kuchiki, Captain of squad 6."

"It's an honor to meet such a respected and well known Captain and clan leader." Tiffany stood and bowed at the waist to the silent Captain.

"my pleasure I'm sure. I look forward to seeing how you perform in the tests during the coming days." Byakuya talked in his usual cold tone.

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki. I will attempt to perform to the best of my abilities" Tiffany smiled a small smile and nodded her head.

"Byakuya, do you have some time? Would you like to join us? We were just talking about Tiffany and her companion's families and their travels. Do you remember Micheal Fiorito? He was in my squad a few years back."

"Yes I vaguely recall him. He was your 15th seat correct?"

"Yes, Micheal was Ms. Aurora's companion's brother. Ms. Aurora has been a dear friend of Micheal's sister Rose who is competing with her in tomorrow's tournament."

"And where has Ms. Fiorito gone?" Byakuya asked in his usual dead tone.

"Lieutenants Abarai and Hisagi are escorting her about the hedge maze. They made quite an... impact on her a bit earlier." Ukitake and Tiffany laughed at their own private joke while Byakuya looked on apathetic, seeming to have no interest in the giggling going on between the pair.

"I see." was all he replied, " Ms. Aurora, why do you want to become a soul reaper?"

the question caught Tiffany slightly of guard. She answered with the truth.

"I want to protect people."

"Why?"

"I was protected by someone who is very dear to me and she got hurt. I never want that to happen again. I want to be there for the people who have no one."

"An idealistic approach." he commented, "and what of those who break the laws? Would you protect them?" Tiffany raised her brows,

"I would protect only those who are innocent. The laws are in place for a reason, those who break the laws are deserving of punishment."

"Perhaps idealistic is not the term for you." Byakuya's demeanor changed slightly.

"And what's not idealistic about that? To have the innocent protected and the guilty punished. What isn't idealistic about justice?"

"Your point has been well made, Ms. Aurora." Byakuya conceded the point. Ukitake followed the exchange with great interest. Usually Kuchiki would dismiss visitors, this was interesting.

"So Ms. Aurora, what is your impression of the Seireitei?"

"Thus far I have seen very little, however the gardens are magnificent and Captain Ukitake has been very kind through this ordeal. I do hope that all the Captains are as noble as he is.

"Indeed. It would be wise, Ms. Aurora, if you kept in mind that some of our Captains have their...eccentricities."

"Yes. There is talk in the Districts of the Captains' quirks. I'll be sure to show the proper respect to them all."

"Good. If you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to attend to."

"Of course, have a good day, Captain Kuchiki, sir." Tiffany rose again and bowed to him.

"And you, Ms. Aurora." He nodded to her and departed from the pair.

"You surprise me Ms. Aurora," Ukitake spoke, a grin blatant in his voice, "Byakuya doesn't usually bother to converse with everyday people; he finds it below his station. However, in your case it seems he has broken his cold countenance."

"Really, how odd." Tiffany remarked. A slight blush crept to her face, "Well perhaps he was feeling eloquent today."

Rose was walking with the two young men. They were walking down the entrance of the hedge maze. The two men were informing her about the daily life of a Soul Reaper and the doings of the different command positions. They came upon the first fork in the path, Renji turned one way and Shuhei the other. For a moment Rose was stuck between the two. They stopped talking when they realized the predicament. While walking back to where Rose was Shuhei asked.

"Which way do you want to go Ms. Rose?"

"Well lets just follow Renji." she said turning to the waiting soul reaper. Shuhei walked next to Rose as Renji walked a little ahead.

"So, is there any particular reason you want to become a soul reaper?"

"My brother used to be in the squads and I always admired his job. That and there isn't really anywhere else to go for us, Tiffany and I, I mean."

"What about your family? Surly they would take care of you." Rose looked away.

"I haven't got any family. The fire took them."

"I'm sorry." Shuhei put a hand on Rose's shoulder making her look up and blush, "It's hard to loose family."

"Yea. That's rough. Hey, what are some of your hobbies?" Renji had fallen back to Rose's right side and overheard the conversation. His tactless subject change was welcomed by the two.

"Well, I like to draw (even though I'm not very good), I cook and bake, I like to sing, I write, oh and I dance."

"Really?" Renji threw an arm around Rose's shoulders and pulled her close making a red stain cross her face in full force, "And what kind of dancing would that be?"

"C-Classic ballet and ballroom." Rose stuttered out, "And a little j-jazz hip-hop." Renji was just grinning down at Rose when he got walloped upside the head.

"Shuhei! What the hell?"

"Quite it Renji." Shuhei gently tugged her out of Renji's grasp, "Can't you see your freaking her out, numbskull." the flush only darkened on Rose's face. Renji just started laughing. Rose subconsciously put her hand up to shield her bushing face from Renji and Shuhei.

"Oh, hey hey." Renji pulled her hand away, "I was just teasing. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"My feelings are not hurt." She tugged her hand from his loose grasp, "I just thought that a member of the 13 Court Guard Squads would be a little more civilized."

"Ooo!" Shuhei laughed, "She got you there Renji. Now Ms. Rose," Shuhei offered an arm, "Shall we continue on our walk?"

"Indeed we shall." Rose took his arm and they began to walk. She turned her head to see Renji standing in the path, a frown on his features. She winked and stuck her tongue out of her mouth teasingly. His frown twisted into a smirk and he caught up with the pair.

High above the heads of the Squads a bell rang out.

The three on the path stood and stopped for a moment while the bell tolled.

Captain Ukitake and Tiffany paused in their conversation to listen to the dull ringing.

The second the ringing was over Rose asked,

"What was that? Some kind of alarm?"

"Nothing so dramatic." Shuhei explained, "It's the shift change bell. Which for us, who are on duty, means only one thing: Chow time!" he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Captain? What was that bell just now?" Tiffany asked Ukitake.

"It's the bell for the shift change. Most of the off duty soul reapers go for dinner on this bell too. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Is there a proper mess hall or does everyone fend for themselves?"

"People usually fend for themselves but as a Captain I usually send my lieutenants to get me dinner. Would you like to dine with me or would you like to find Ms. Fiorito and eat with her?"

"I would like to eat with you Captain. I'm sure Rose will either find us or eat with those two lieutenants. Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's."

Later, the captains gathered in the captains' room and each squad presented their challenges.

"Captain Zaraki," Head Captain Yamamoto said in a gruff voice, "We cannot have the girls fighting to the death. We will not waste lives in this competition. Revise your challenge."

"Yes Head Captain." Zaraki was annoyed by the lack of bloodshed this competition was going to include.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Yamamoto turned to the scientist, "Explain the purpose of your test."

"Of course Head Captain, this challenge will test the girl's mental capacities and imagination as well as their aptitude for the sciences. It is quite the unassuming challenge I know but it will surly tell us quite a bit about their thought process. It's quite ingenious, isn't it Head Captain?"

"Yes, that will do fine Mayuri." Yamamoto turned to the rest of the Captains, "These are all tasks worthy of testing the true metal of a high grade soul reaper. Let us hope that these two mysterious young women can perform to the standards we have set. It is clear to all of us present that each girl only has to pass seven of the thirteen challenges presented. You may be wondering what my task will be, you must still wait and see. Also, Captain Ukitake, you must not speak of the challenges to the girls. That would be considered cheating and they would be disqualified, as well as your honor as a Captain would be tarnished. Zaraki, present your reformed challenge to me tomorrow morning. Captains dismissed."

The Captains filed out of the meeting room. Some whispered amongst themselves. Every captain was curious of how the coming two weeks' events would unfold. All were anxious for the games to begin.


End file.
